


Cutthroat

by NanoNaga



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: Rowoon chokes Taeyang while giving him a handjob, that's basically it.
(Taeyang secretly enjoys it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight dubcon, choking, brief mention of cum eating
> 
> The first fic I ever write and it's this, amazing. This is slightly dark and ooc? But this is all fiction so lol.

"Ahhhh....S-seokwoo..."

Taeyang whimpered, clutching onto Seokwoo's shirt tightly as the latter licked and nipped at his neck. Taeyang's hands trembled as he tried to push the other off of him but the other merely pressed him harder into the bed.

"Shhhhhhh baby, you wouldn't want anyone catching you like this right?" Seokwoo cooed before kissing Taeyang hard on the lips and muffling all his moans. Taeyang shut his eyes tight, feeling a tongue running across his lips before forcing itself into his mouth.

While he was distracted, Seokwoo unzipped the younger's pants, slipping his hand in and gently grabbed his cock, causing him to immediately open his eyes again and melt further into the bed.

All that Taeyang could see was Seokwoo's face, the redness of his cheeks, and the way his eyes, dark with something he couldn't describe, bored into his soul and made him feel small. He was so transfixed by the gaze that he didn't notice the hand encircling his neck until it squeezed hard, causing him to choke, eyes widening in surprise.

Taeyang's hands shot up to claw at the offending hand, but Seokwoo wouldn't, will never, let up. He could barely breathe and the more pressure that Seokwoo applied, the more lightheaded he became. Seokwoo was careful to not to completely cut off the boy's air supply, having done this so many times before. I mean, we couldn't have sweet little Taeyang dying yet, right? But that's another story for another day...

Taeyang was dizzy from the pain and panic he felt from the hand having a death grip on his neck, but at the same time he felt spikes of pleasure from the skillful strokes of Seokwoo's other hand on his cock. Everytime Seokwoo stroked him just right, Taeyang would arch off the bed, only to be pinned down once again by Seokwoo's body.

Taeyang's eyes slowly started to water, and soon enough, a single tear fell as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs. Seokwoo grinned and tenderly kissed the edge of Taeyang's eye, the care and the love in that action contradicting to what his hand was doing on the boy's neck. His other hand however, was still caressing the hard cock in his hands, ready to blow at any moment. Seokwoo gave it careful but firm strokes, dragging wonderful noises from the boy squirming underneath him.

"You're so beautiful like this, my beautiful baby boy, the light of my life. No one else should ever see you like this, only I can marvel in your beauty..."

With a sudden squeeze on his dick, Taeyang gave a choked sob as he came in his pants, cum coating Seokwoo's hands. The pressure on his neck was alleviated and he hurriedly gasped for air, not realizing that Seokwoo had gotten off of him to lay down beside him, dragging him up so that his head rested on the elder's chest. Seokwoo couldn't be bothered to clean the both of them up, there were other better things to do now.

"I love you so much Taeyang," Seokwoo whispered into his ear, his unstained hand gently patting and running through his hair.

"I wouldn't trade the world for you."

Taeyang felt a hand sticky with his own come trace his lips, and he opened his mouth to suck on the fingers tenderly, running his tongue along to lap up the liquid, swallowing them in the end. The fingers then pulled out of his mouth and he felt the hand that was caressing his head inch their way down to his chin, holding it in place.

"You feel the same way about me right?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Taeyang thought about how the two of them had spiralled so far to get to this point. But deep inside, he had always known why.

"I love you too Seokwoo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had always been a glutton for punishment after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it is? I've never posted any fics before so I don't actually know how readable they are.


End file.
